Hair
by DxCBTR
Summary: James helps Logan with his hair. It leads on to something very hot. JAGAN MULTICHAPTER!


**James POV**

I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked nice. I know I look nice all the time but there was this one time where my hair was flat and lifeless. Logan said it looked fine but what does he know about hair? He only combs his hair for a couple minutes and then he's done! Hair like mine has to be combed, clean, and full of volume. The minimum time should be at least twenty minutes for my hair. The longest my hair took was two hours because I was going on a date with a special someone. But then I realized she's an annoying chick who was texting half the time.

"James," I turned around and saw Logan. He was holding a bottle of my volume and a comb in his hands. What the hell is he doing with my stuff? I don't want him to overuse it and waste it! "Can you teach me how to make my hair nice?"

I raised an eyebrow. Why did Logan want his hair to look nice? Did he have a special lady? Did someone make fun of him for his hair? It's probably the second reason, knowing him. "Um, sure, Logan. But tell me why first?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I don't know. What you said last week made me realize my hair isn't all that good looking at I need some help. Since you're like the king of hair, I was wondering if you can help me."

I nodded and we walked into the bathroom. I examined and studied Logan's hair. It was short, spiky, and dark. "Hm, Logan… your hair is kind of short, so this might take a while." I said. He nodded and I began to work my magic.

I started to comb his hair down. It was pretty hard because it was sticking up, but then I managed to comb it down a little. He looked pretty hot. Wait, what the hell did I just say? Snap out of it, James. You're not gay; you're straight as a line.

I saw him smile a little, showing off that dimple of his. I always found it cute, not in a gay way though. I think he likes the way his hair is turning out. "Hang on." I said. I opened the shower curtain and grabbed a bottle of volumizing shampoo. "Take a shower using this. When you're down, blow-dry your hair." I said, giving him the bottle. He nodded and smiled.

…

I waited for Logan to finish his shower so I can see what his hair will end up looking like. I was pretty anxious because I never actually helped someone with hair unless it was like Kendall or someone with my hair length. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. "Remember to blow-dry!" I shouted to him. I heard him say something but I wasn't sure.

The blow-dryer turned on and I waited and waited for him to be finished. After a couple minutes, it turned off and I saw Logan walk out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. My eyes widened. He looked HOT. Wait, what the hell did I just say? Oh gods, James, are you gay or something? Logan looked at me and smiled. His hair looked longer and fuller. He should do his hair like that more often because damn, he looks hot. CUT IT OUT, JAMES!

He walked towards me and winked. "Thanks James." He said running around his new, styled hair. Oh god, this was turning me on. I just have to admit that I'm gay or at least, bi. There was a long, awkward silence and I felt myself getting hard every time he fixed his towel. He must have noticed my growing boner because he gave me a weird look and his face turned red.

"James, are you okay?" he asked, fixing his towel. I shut my eyes and felt my boner grow. I couldn't take it. I needed Logan right now. I grabbed his wrists and kissed him with full force.

**Logan POV**

James grabbed my wrists and kissed me. What the hell? Why is he kissing me? Why am I enjoying this? I blinked a few times and felt him let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist. Oh god. Why does he have to be such a good kisser? What would happen if I kissed back? What would he do? Oh who cares, he's already kissing me.

I shut my eyes and leaned in, kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved closer to my body. He didn't seem to care I was soaking him with the water from the shower because he kept trying to pull me closer and closer. He licked my lips. I think this means he wanted me to open my mouth and French kiss him so I did. His tongue was warm and we began to battle for dominance. He won, of course. His award was him pulling my towel off and pinning me to the floor.

"Fuck me…" he moaned, pulling away, starting to kiss my neck. Damn, he kissed and sucked my neck in all the right places. I moaned as he found a sensitive spot and started to suck me like crazy. Oh my god, I felt my dick harden.

I reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, admiring his amazing, well-built body. I went towards his chest and started sucking on his left nipple. I heard him groan and scratch my back. I ignored the pain because all I wanted right now was James. He needed to be inside me. Letting my hormones take over, I pulled his pants and boxers down. Damn, he had a long dick. It was around 8 inches and was very thick. I was about 6.5 inches and kind of thick.

He stood up and I got on my knees. I took the rock-hard dick in my hand and kissed the head, teasing him. I heard James moan. "Just suck me now." He groaned, tangling his fingers in my hair. I opened my mouth and put five inches in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the meat. He moaned my name really loud. I sucked harder and put another inch in my mouth, almost choking me. A bit of pre-cum landed on my tongue and I swallowed it. It was time to put the whole thing in my mouth.

I put the whole eight inches in my mouth, sucking it with delight. James moaned more and louder. He was coming very soon. "LOGAN! I'M COMING!" he shouted. I smirked and started to massage his balls. He moaned as his hot cum fell into my mouth. I swallowed it and took his large dick out of my mouth. He whimpered sadly.


End file.
